Necklace of Emotion
by LilSheepish4427
Summary: It's Dawn birthday, and she gets a surprise visit from Ash and Brock! But what's this? An uninvited party guest named Paul? Ikarishipping one-shot!


I came up with this idea a while ago. I just did this for fun, and I thought it would be a cute Ikarishipping story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

_Necklace of Emotion_

"Oh-my-gosh, it's beautiful!" Dawn's squeal rang through the park in Hearthome.

It was Dawn's long-awaited fifteenth birthday. After having traveled through Sinnoh and Kanto as a coordinator, Dawn had returned to Sinnoh to compete once more. As she traveled alone to Hearthome for another contest, she happened to come across Ash and Brock, surprising her for her birthday. She hadn't planned on celebrating her birthday with anyone, since she would be away from home, even though she really really _really_ wanted to celebrate it with someone. She was ecstatic when she saw Ash and Brock in the park, birthday gifts hidden behind their backs.

They had found an empty park bench in between two tall oak trees, and Dawn sat down on it to open her gifts. Ash sat beside her, Pikachu in his lap, and Brock stood behind her, craning his neck so that he could see part of Dawn's face when she opened the boxes. He was able to see Dawn's gleeful smile as she opened Ash's gift.

Dawn picked up Ash's present, which was a beautiful necklace, and held it in front of her neck. "How does it look?"

"Great, do you need help tying it?" Ash asked before Dawn nodded. She lifted up her hair so that he could tie the strings. When it had been tied, she turned so that both Ash and Brock could see it. "Isn't it great?" she said, beaming.

Her smile was infectious, and Ash and Brock found themselves also smiling at their old friend as she marveled at her gift.

"Oh, and before I forget," Ash said as he picked up the box in which the necklace had been contained and removed a piece a paper from it. "This isn't just any necklace." Dawn looked quizzically at him. "It's a mood necklace," he clarified. He handed the piece of paper to her.

"Wow," Dawn said, taking the paper.

"It's able to show you your mood faster and with more accuracy. Cool, huh?" Ash explained.

Dawn nodded as she scanned the paper. "Hm, let's see, yellow for happy, green for envious, blue for calm, red for angry, pink for in love…"

"Hn," came a voice. The trio (if you don't include Pikachu) looked up to find none other than our emotionless friend, Paul. He looked down at them, looking slightly disgusted by the whole ordeal of Dawn's birthday.

Ash was the first to speak. "What do you want, Paul?"

"Oh, nothing," Paul responded casually. "I was just taking a walk through the park, until I heard what sounded like someone in pain, only to find you three."

Dawn blushed as she realized it was her scream he was talking about.

Ash glared at Paul.

Brock sighed at the childish quarrel.

Pikachu humphed and turned its head at being forgotten.

But before the quarrel escalated into a fight, Ash suddenly said, "Hey, Dawn, what's wrong with your necklace?"

The whole group turned to Dawn and saw her necklace burning bright pink. She looked down, too, and turned red when she saw it. "O-oh, um," Dawn stammered. "I, um, I think it means h-happy," she concluded lamely, mentally smacking herself.

"Happy?" Ash asked. "Nah, I'm pretty sure yellow was happy." By this time Paul had concluded that the necklace was a mood necklace. He raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Then, um, maybe it means, uh, calm?"

"No, that was blue. Let me see that paper." Ash reached out for the piece of paper in Dawn's hand.

"No, I'm pretty sure it meant scared!" Dawn shrieked, quickly crumpling up the paper and throwing it behind her. Unfortunately for her, Brock was there to block the paper from going any further. He picked it up and started smoothing out the paper. He and Ash looked at the paper for the second with inquiring expressions. Their expressions quickly shifted. Ash's eyes grew wide, and Brock grinned mischievously. Paul just rolled his eyes, pretending not to care.

Dawn's face was completely flushed as Ash and Brock simultaneously turned to her, their previously mentioned expressions still on their faces. Dawn shot up. "Um, I, um, have to go to the…um…bathroom! Yes! That's it! I'll be right back!" Dawn ran off, searching for a place to hide for a couple minutes.

Paul rolled his eyes again, not really paying attention. He was just about to go, when he turned to Ash and Brock, who were now looking at Paul with the same expressions on their faces. Paul raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Brock's grin grew wider. Ash's eyes grew wider. Paul looked _very _confused. "Well, okay then, if you idiots are going to keep staring at me like that, I think I'll leave."

"But you can't go _now_," Brock said, still grinning.

Paul sighed. "And why not?"

Brock kept grinning, and Ash kept staring. At this point, Ash was totally beyond disbelief. He was _shocked,_ totally and utterly shocked, as if Dawn had thrown a bucket of cold water at him.

Now Paul was angry. He had no idea what he had done and why he couldn't leave. "What did the pink _mean_?" Paul asked, thoroughly irritated.

Brock, still grinning and not taking his eyes off of Paul, handed him the paper. Paul sighed and snatched it out of his hand. His eyes skimmed the page.

_Yellow-happy_

_Green-envious_

_Blue-calm_

_Red-angry_

_Pink …_

Suddenly, Paul's face flushed a scarlet red. His wide eyes glanced up at Ash and Brock, who were still staring and grinning. Brock's grin grew even wider at Paul's reaction.

"I-I…um… I can't… I'm just going to leave," Paul finally said.

There was no reaction from Ash and Brock. Paul threw his hands up in the air and started walking away.

Dawn, secretly watching them from behind a pole, saw that Paul had left. With her head hanging low, she slowly walked to Ash and Brock.

"H-hey…," she said as she reached the boys.

They turned to her, their expressions still glued to their faces. Dawn just sighed and covered her face with her hands. "Just shut up, okay?"

"So, how long has this been happening?" Brock asked, still grinning.

Dawn just glared at him. "I said, _shut up_."

"Alright, fine." His goofy grin finally disappeared. He turned to Ash, whose eyes were still wide. "You're not really _that _surprised, are you?" Ash didn't respond. "Ash? Hello?" Ash stared at nothing in particular, his eyes still wide. "Ash! Wake up!" Brock turned to Dawn. "Dawn, I think you broke Ash's brain."

"No, no, I'm fine," Ash finally said. His face relaxed a bit, and he took a deep breath. But now I owe Gary some money."

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I made a bet with Gary that you liked Paul. I thought you didn't, so I guess I lost..."  
>"YOU BET GARY THAT I LIKED PAUL?" Dawn was seething with anger.<p>

Ash was unfazed. "That's what I said. I hate it when Gary's right-"

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ASH KETCHUM!" Brock chuckled at Ash's misfortune. "YOU TOO, BROCK!" Dawn yelled at Brock.

Brock and Ash were now terrified. They yelled and quickly ran away, Dawn tailing behind them, trying to get close enough to tackle them.

From behind a different pole, Paul watched soundlessly and smirked at the scene. "I don't know how they could get any more pathetic." He watched them for a few more seconds. "So, the blue-haired girl actually likes me, huh? Too bad she doesn't know-" He stopped himself and slightly blushed. "Nevermind what she doesn't know. I just hope she doesn't kill anyone."

And with that, Paul left, leaving two unfortunate boys to be chased by a very angry girl around the streets of Hearthome.


End file.
